AAA WRIIIIiinNKKLEEEE,,IIIN TTIIIIIiiiIIIIiiiIIIIMMEMEE!
by TripleThomasTeamSINS
Summary: little tom tom goes back in the past to save his lover, Bob...but when bob is kidnapped by an old enemy, will the ttt be able to save him?


The moon hung bright in the dark sky. Clouds roamed across the stars, occasionally drifting across the moon's full form. A figure trudged through the woods, identity hidden by a MCR jacket. The figure walked up a hill, stopping at the entrance of a cave. He could still see stains on the ground.

The figure felt himself getting choked up just remembering. He shook his head and gritted his teeth, walking to the middle of the cave. He whipped out a bottle of spray paint and painted a giant, detailed dick on the ground. He looked out at the full moon for solace.

"This is for you…..Bob…." little Tom Tom whispered. He stepped on the tip of the drawn penis, lifted his head, and let out a mighty yell but instead of mighty it came out as a squeaky pubescent boy scream but it somehow still worked. Suddenly, a flash of light. Tom Tom could not see. He felt himself floating. Finally, he was dropped in a field. He heard familiar voices not far off.

And that;s when he knew he had succeeded…...and turned back time, before Bob's death.

Little tom tom looked around at his surroundings and smiled really really big like his mouth consumed his whole face.

"AHA! I DID IT." little totm totm RAORED. He did an irish jig before skipping off down the field towards the voices and stuff. It was then he sspotted…...his Boys…...the othet tewo tjomases

"THOOMAMSS? DID YOU FIND THOSE FLOWERS YET" thomas the tank screamed at little tom tom

"No" litttle tom tom said

"Oh okay" the train said with a loud SIGH. he wanted those flowers to give to his lovers, pac mand and shrek, bit it was meant for another day he geussed

Little tom tOm scratched the back of is head. Perhapss he had forgotten to take into account how tutnring back time would effdecet other people too…...he could stop the pain of thomas the train, he realized.

But he dcided nah

"I am going to g o fin d Bob instAD!" Eh said, skipping off into town with big ass kawaii desu eyebALLsS,

"Wait hewat!H!? whAT wbout us?" thomas the tank called.

"Tch….forget it, Thomas." rhe third thomas, PT, sed, "Yit cant stop young love. Im gonna go spy on him tho" and he went.

Thomas tha tank let out a very big and loud HUFF. the steam was visible from his big nostrils. "FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE..." he looked sadly at the floers that he coudl not pick because he had no hand. He started grunting loudly as he attempted to stretch his face to them and bite one off the ground. But then he leaned too far forward and landed flat stuck on his flat round moon emoji face. He sighed agains but itwas muffle dby the grass. MEANWHIEL…

Otltitle tiom tom ran through the cityyf streets with a peice of toast in his mouth lieke a litte school girl late fro school but he was gogign to bmeet his thomasto lover. Littelt tom tom AZOXOOMMED into a kinad dhady alley waey but he idnt car ebecause he smeelled…...the fresh red flesh of the tomato. He SLAMMED HIMSELF INTOT A GARRABGE CAN VERY HARD AND LOUDLY BECAUSE THAT WAS BOBS DOOR BEEL

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHH BOOBERT!" little tom tom sung like an oepra singer. "IM HERE FOR YOU MY LOVE.

A trap door from the groudn SLAMEMD OPEN and bobs red tomato head and body becayse hes a literal icrle popepd out.

"THOOMA!" Bob chortled. "NICE TO SEA U AT MY HOME. COME ON IN,." he said as litle tom tom rolled down the stair s underground and then the door salmemd…...but when bob and tom tkm waere….downstairs…..pt threw a microcsopic rock and it got jamemd in th e door so it was still open just a litte. Pt walked into the lalye way really shady and cool and he took ffof his usnclasses and threw them on the goun

"I know what that thom thom is up to…" pt thched and shook his hea...d….."for he doesnt know I was transfropotterd to the same place and time as he did….i am not effected likte thomas the train ins."

"Wjhat was that pt" thomas the train said as he could not get into the alley way as it was basically a hallway and TRAINS ANT FIT IN HALLS.

"Nothingg u tanl.k…...stay here…."pt sneeredd before tip toeing over to the dor.

"IT HAS BEEN A WHILE TOM TOM!" BOB YELLED LUDYL, NOT REALIZING CAPS LOCK WAS ON. PT's ears were ringing. He was fighting back tears. Hes a little weak ass bitch. Bob would be blushig if he could but hes alrrady red so he cant but he cleared his throa tnad sad "Whsat is the occassion?"

"I just….wanted to see your face again…." Tomt omt siad sincerely, smilign inncoently with a ligt pblush ttarcning voe rhis chee ks. Bob giggled bashfully for a solid 6 minutees then he jusddenly stopped and turned to the kictehn.

"Do yu want anytgin?" he fofered. Tom Tom tsked and tossed his head back, his torange hair flowing and flipping wit h the dramatic movement. He smirked flirtatiously at the tomaro

"Only you…." he sead. PT coudlnt take it and slammed his head rapidly against the hard ground at the speed of light. His nose started bleeding but he didnt care and he rapdly slammed his head into the ground 300 times before stopping.

"...whata was tha?" Bob said, having heard the mysterious slapping noises.

"Maybe those racoons are fuckcing in the alley again…" little tom tom said with a shake off his stuipdi head. "Anyway…..aside from my SEXY XD COMMENT….i want….a tomatto jucieee."

"Oh…." bob said and he pronounced all of the periods i n it and it was really weird. "I can give you my tomatto juci ;))))))"

"OH BOB YOU'RE SO SILYLY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~" little totm tom GIGGLED VERY LOUDLY. But before bob could boucne his little round body over to his lover…...someoene emerged from the shadows…..a long…...green figure…..

"Oh….so you're the silly one now?" sai d a fimilar cucomcerner….it was larry…..bob's old friend buddy pal from jesus camp.

"LARRY!" bob screamed really loud. "I THOUGHT YOU DROWNED."

"NO THANKS TO YOU!" LARRY SCREAEMDED REALLY LOUDLY. "I CAME EBACK FROM THE PAST JUST LIKE LITTLE TOM TOM DID RIGHT NOW! YOU MURDERER."

"Now…..waait…" little tom tom said with flailing arms. "Wait i can explain."

SUDDENLY PT DROPPED FROM THE CEILING AND ALL OF HIS NOSE BLOOD POURED DOWN LIKE A WATERFALL.

"FUCK YOU LARRY THTIS WAS MY EXPOSING SCENE YOU LITTLE _**BTICH."**_ pt screamed really loudly and his voice got really squeaky like a 12 yeard old boy.

"Oh shit sorry lamo" larry said. Then Thoms the treain fell through the celing too bc he got thourh the alley and the ground coudlnt take it. He floated down really gracefully tho.

"Oh hey larry." thmasm the teian said"

"Oh hi thomas" lary said, his buck teeth growing reallty big in happyness.

"WHY ARE U ALL HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERR I WAAS GONA GET JUICED!" LiTTLE TOM TOM WAS BEING A PISSBABY AND HE STARTED FLAILYING HIS ARMS AROUNT. HIS FACE GOT SCRUNHEC UO AND RED IN ANGER.

"Hod on, Totmo…" Bob said, looking at Tom Tom sincerely in the eyes. Tom Tom froze mid-flail. His facial expresiioned stayed the same too and he looked at bob wit h the gross crybaby throwing a fit expressio.n. They stared at each other in complete silentce for 9 solid minutes. At some point PT coughed and checked his watch before it went silent again.

"...what was that about fcomign fromt he futute?" eh said. Tom Tom started sweating but he was srtill frozen in pose and expression.

"I….i had…..to come back…" Tom Tom finally explained, his voice cracking with overwhelming sad emotions. Everyone was staring at him with wide etes. "Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-you d-d-d-d-dint understand-I I had to! Id did it for us, Bob…..I…"

"Ur stuttering is takling TOO LONG YOU LEETLE BITCH." LARRY SQUEALED LIKE A PIG. He floated over to Bob and a bad clipart pixelated dust cloud appeared for a few moments then it was removed to reveal Bob tied and gagged. Bob was MUFFLED SCREAMING and Larry grabbed him with his mouth on his anime boy hair.

"Goodbye, Thomas…." he grinned evilly. Then with a loud farting soundd the bottom of Larry's body lit up in fire and he BLASTED OFF LIKE A ROCKET WITH BOB!  
 _ **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_ LITTLE TOM TOM SCREECHED VIOLENTLY LIKE SAKURA CHAN FROM SUGOIN QUEST FOR KOKOROR. BUT IT WAS TOO LATE. HEY WERE GONE.

MEANWHILE…..

Larry arrived at a secrit mace NO NOT MACE NOOOOOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GET HIM OUT OF HERE CUT CUT CUT CUT CUT

TAKE 2

Larry arrived at a secrit base. He dropped Bob.

"I have done it, madam.e…." he siad. He tried to bow but cucumbers arent flexible so he just fell on the ground istead.

"Yes...very good, Larry…." a voice spoke sinisterly. A figure turned around in a spinny chair. It was…..Ms. Green the M&M. "With this captive, i Shall get my revenge on the TTT, my mortal enemy, since they denied me my Bambi on the PS2 and destroyed every copy in the universe." she began to EVIL LAUGH,

Meanwhile again

LITTLE TOM TOM AS SCREAMING AND CRYING REALLY LOUD LIKE IT SHATTERD EVERY WINDOW IN A 10 MILE RADIUS. Pt slapped little ttom tom really hard and his face looked like smashed playdough for like 2 minutes until it morphed back into normal.

"You absloute mad anam." pt said with a STK. "I CANT BELIEVE YOU'VE DONE THIS. YOU'RE FUCKING UP OUR TIME LINES."

"I KNO IM SORRY!" pt Om tom screamed. "But…...we have to save bob….even if it means we have to…..kill him again…..to make this right." he said witha dingle tear…..

"Good. i brought my GUN filled with BOMBS. To kill thsis stupid fruit man…..i cant beliece larry sabotoszsd me….again….." pt said as he took out the smallest gun in the world. "THOMAS (the tank) WE NEED A RIDE."

"I got u guys" thomas the tank revved himself off really loud and he started vibrateing everywhere and sudden;y…..HE SPROUTED….ANGLE WINGS? "I defeats d my demons and im an angle now."

"Cool." both thomaseses said at the same time ans they crawled on thomases back likea horse and he BURST THROUGH THE ROOF LIKE A ROCKET SHIP. they wre oging REALLY FAST.

"Now….where could they have taken them…" pt said as he got out really big binocualrs and put them on his eyes.

"gHEY GUYS…." Thoma s the tank ROARED. "I HTHINK…...WE'RE IN I KNO EHRE THEY COULD EN...BE…."

allt therre thomases lucked up and saw a VERY BIG NEON SIGN THAT HAD A NAKED GREEN M AND M LADY?

"We have to get through her frist…" little tom tom said with a buog GULP ad thomas the tank slowly decentdded to teh goudn….

"Ready ur weapons boys…...we gotta be the fusion to defeat this BITCH."

The TTT looked each other in the eyes meaningfully. Then they all started making LOUD HIGH PITCHED GARGLING NOISES SIMULTANEOUSLY. The entire energy of fusion was so frightened and disturbed it fused them jus t to get it to stop. When they fused they ket out A GREAT BIG MOAN SO LOUD THE SOUND POPPED LIKE A VOICE TOO CLOSE TO A BAD MICROPHONE.

Then they KICKED THE DOOR DOWN TO...THE STRIP CLUB. There were many peole and did not noticed the fusion. The Thomas Fusions attedrtd going in, then he could nt help but stop and stare at one of the strppers.

"EMO KID?" Thomas Fusion GASSPED IN SHOCK. Emo kid looked up at Thomas fusion with his usual crazed expression but he was crying.

"MY LIFE TOOK A TURN." HE WHALED, HIS MOUTH TURNING AS BIG AS A WHALE'S. The thomas fusion sook their head in disappointment then they kept going to the stairs, they looked up. There were 23456789098765432134567890876543456789087654345678909876545216789987123798290 stars.

"nnOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" The FUSION CRIED IN DISMAY AS IT STEPPED UP ONLY ONE SINGLE STEP. "IM NEVER GOING TO MAKE IT UP…...IM NOT…...STRONG ENOUGH…..IC ANT….":

Then….tehthoams fusion sproued 90.7 WIGNS but they were all humming bird wings but THEY ALL FLAPPED RELLY FAST AND THE HTOMAS FUSION FLOATED UP THE STAIRS like a fairy god mother. The fussin reached the door which also had a pictre of naked green m&m on it and they all went EUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH before punching a whole throught eh door and sticking ALL of their heads in,

"FUCK YOU GREEN BITHC!" the thomas fusion ROARED and the air from the roar blasted all the windows out. Green m&m spun around like 12 times bc of the air and shes tood up

"W ELL WELL WELL WELL WEL L WLEL….LOOK WHO FINALLY SHOWED UP." tehg reen mand am growled as all of her clothes flew off at once. "YOU HAVE SOME NERVE SHOWING UP IN THESE PARTS AFTER WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY SWEET BAMBI."

"GIVE US BOB BACK!" the thoam fusion SCREAMED and the little tom tom head was crying.

"No." green m and m said with a GIGGLE. "Larry…..get the hammer."

Larrgy teh cumcumber SMIRKED EVILY and bounced over to a relly large metal box and pulled out a REALLY BIG HAMMER!111 and suddenly…..bob was dropped from the ceiling…..suspennded in…...retired bondage.

"Oh no, thats pretty hot." the little thom thma head said. The other two thoma heads turned adn SCREAMED LOUDLY at little tom tom an d his head shrunk into the body like a tutle. Bob was screaming but it wa s all muffled

"ThATs Right….I will use your kinks against you!" Ms. Green said, giving the Train's face a look with her voice heavy with sultry, "I know you all want it…..don't you want to have a good buttfuck, Thomas the Tank Train?" Thomas sweated. Then, he shook his head determinedly.

"NO! ONLY WITH…...MY TRUE LOVERS!" EH SAID.

"Oh…...you mean…..these two?" Ms green puled a leever and Shrek adn Pac man fell out but they just slapped flat on the floor. They were bound as well.

"N….n.n. ...nn..n.n.n.n..n.b.n.n….NO! HHOW?" THOMAS ASPED.

" _ **How?"**_ Ms Green grinned. "I am so glad you asked…" she snapped her fingers. The lights went out. Then a spotight turned on on Ms Green. There was a faint screech in the distance as Bloody burned himself on it again. It was ignored.

Ms Green blinked her eyes open, keeping them lidded sexily. She licked her lips. Then her arm extended and slipped inside Larry's mouth and she pulled out a microphone.

I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy

Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty

When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy

Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me

I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like

I'm the kind that boys fantasize

I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like

I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the

Right approach or ride that makes a girl like me want to hop in and roll

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality

I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent

I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy

Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty

When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy

Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me

My mouth never takes a holiday

I always shock with the things I say

I was always the kid in school who turned up to each class bout an hour late and

When it comes to the guys I'd lay, I'd always pick the ones who won't figure out that

I was clearly rebel to the idea of monogamy

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality

I'm 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent

I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy

Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty

When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy

Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me

Sexy...naughty...bitchy...me

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality

I'm 180 to the stereotype girl like staying home and being innocent

I like all of my shorts to be a little too shorty

Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money

I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty

Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me

I pick my skirts to be sexy

Just like my thoughts a bit naughty

When I'm out with my girls...bitchy

Can't change I am

Sexy naughty bitch me

Please dont sue us.

"Wow that told us literally ntohtgin." the thoma fusion said in unison.

"I just kidnapped them….from the past. Time travel is pretty handy, isn't it?" said with a snicker. "Now, you will see all of your loved ones die before your very eyes. Larry, swing that hammer."

"OKAY MAM." Larry said as he picked up the hammer and SWUNG IT AROUMD BUT HEdropped it and crushed himself. RIP Larry you will be missed you hunk of a man.

"UGH!11 I'LL DO IT MYSELF!" screamed as she picked up the large hammer like it was nothing. "This is for Bambi, you bastards."

But before she could crush them…..shrek and pac cman fell from the cceiling…..and floated over to thomas the train like...ghsots…..

"Its been 10 years since the accident, thomas….you have to let us go….." pac man said as he caressed the trains face.

"But….I can't…." thomas cried….the other two thomasese cried too.

But then smahed them into 24784947892043829 pieces and the thomases let out a MIGHTY ROAR AND KICKED THE M&M INTO THE NEXT DIMENSION. Shes' gone….but bob was still hanging from the ceiling….all sexy like…..

Little tom tom did the anime grunt thing. The camera soomed in on his eyes then his mouth and he bit his lip. PT stretched his whole head all the way across Thomas Tanks and to Tom Toms and he used his whole head to SLAP LITTLE TOM TOM BUT IT HURT THEM BOTH SO THEY BOTH STARTED CRYING LIKE BABIES.

Thomas thsa tank was staring emptily at the ground. He coud not beliee what he just saw. He felt numb. He wanted to swear but...how could he...he couldnt...no. he could not hold bck.

"F...fudge…" he whispered dramatically, his face being shadowed over like in anime and a single tear fell down his face and onto the ground. The whole time he was being dramamtic the other Thomases were just screaming aimlessly at each other like monkeys. Bob kept trying to get their attention but he was stilled tied up and gagged so he strecthed his mouth open so wide it covered his entire body and he swallowed the gag around his mouth. He looked down at thomas fusion adn yelld

"HEY YOU EMO PIECE OF SHIT HELP ME"

"Sorry bob…..but we can't let you go. We can't…...mess up anothrt time line….." little tom tom said witha tear….."but i will alwas kep a piece of u wih me…." he cried as he held out a dick shaepd…..thomaoto….

"Wait….r u gonna kill me?/ after all we've been tru?/ tom tom…...i wanted to marry u….." bob said, teaes wellig up in his eys.

"Yep." pt said as he TOOK OUT A REALY BIG GUN AND BLEW BOB TO PIECES.

Little tom tom finally got…...his juice…..but was it really worth it?

The tomato juice rained down from the strip club ceiling like blood…...the thomas fusion stood there in silence.

"Well boys…." Little tom tom said, "let's go home."

"Nut….is this the smae time line with us, too? Do we not need to be detsoted as well?" the other thomases asked. Little tom tom GASPED IN HORROR SO HARSHLY HE INHALED A HAM AND THE FUSION BROKE. Then the door slammed open and another tom tom came skittering in on tiny legs. He kicked lttle tom tom in the balls so hard tom tom was sent back to his own time. When he woke up his mouth tasted like balls. He was still in pain. And his balls were in his stomach now. Ouch.

"THERE You are little tomtom! Whwre hav e you been?""" the sound of thomas the trains voice reache dhim. Tom tom was foaming at the mouth and the other thomases looked at him. PT sighed.

"I think he found my stash of weed again."  
"YOUR WHAT"

"Idk"

Then all the thomases started laughing really loudly and then everyone clapped the end


End file.
